narutofandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Sakura Haruno
'Sakura Haruno '(春野サクラ, Haruno Sakura) - jest jedną z głównych postaci w Naruto. Z początku uważaliśmy ją za niezbyt utalentowaną, młodą kunoichi, której jedynym zadaniem w drużynie siódmej było partnerowanie Naruto i Sasuke w walce. Szybko okazało się jednak, że Haruno nie powiedziała jeszcze ostatniego słowa. Osiągnęła poziom Chunina i została medycznym ninja. Dzieciństwo thumb|left|162px|Mała Sakura Jej dzieciństwo różniło się znacząco od dzieciństwa jej przyjaciół z drużyny. Miała kochających rodziców i dorastała w cieple rodzinnego domu, podczas gdy Naruto i Sasuke stracili to już w najmłodszych latach. Rodzice posłali ją do Akademii Ninja, aby w przyszłości stała się silną kunoichi. Była ładną dziewczynką, jednak z powodu kompleksu wysokiego czoła nie mogła znaleźć sobie przyjaciół. Trzymała się na uboczu i z nikim nie rozmawiała do czasu, gdy poznała Ino Yamanake. Dziewczynka jako jedyna nie wyśmiewała się z Sakury, która w towarzystwie Ino odżyła i zyskała wierną przyjaciółkę. Pech chciał, że w ich klasie pojawił się Sasuke - Sakura i Ino stały się odtąd rywalkami, walcząc o względy młodego Uchihy. thumb|left|131px|Sakura i InoW Akademii Sakura była najzdolniejszą uczennicą. Jej zdolności analityczne i wzorowa kontrola chakry sprawiły, że po ukończeniu szkoły została przydzielona do drużyny wraz z Sasuke i Naruto.thumb|Pokój Sakury Ich sensei'em został Hatake Kakashi, który znany był z tego, że odrzucał wszystkich młodych Geninów, którzy w jego mniemaniu nie potrafili stworzyć zgranej drużyny. Pierwszym zadaniem jakie im przydzielił było zdobycie dzwoneczków, które miał przeczepione do paska. Pomimo wielu prób nie udało im się ich zdobyć, jednak Kakashi dał im jeszcze jedną szansę, którą tym razem wykorzystali. Ucząc się lojalności wobec przyjaciół, zyskali przychylność srogiego sensei'a i stworzyli drużynę siódmą. Egzamin na Chuunina left|thumb|Sakura i jej druga duszaPoczątkowo Sakura nie odstawała pod względem zdolności od pozostałej dwójki, jednak podczas misji w Kraju Fal okazało się, że jest najsłabszą członkinią drużyny. Podczas gdy Naruto i Sasuke walczyli z Haku, a Kakashi z Zabuzą, ona mogła tylko stać i patrzeć, ochraniając Tazunę. Kolejnym, bardzo ważnym etapem dla Sakury był egzamin na Chunina. Podczas wstępnej selekcji w Lesie Śmierci spotkała wraz z Sasuke Orochimaru, który naznaczył Uchihę Przeklętą Pieczęcią. Do nieprzytomnego bruneta dołączył także i Naruto, który ucierpiał w walce. Sakura opiekowała się nimi, nie wiedząc co robić dalej. Wkrótce potem doszło do walki między nią a shinobi z Wioski Dźwięku. Haruno zaciekle broniła przyjaciół, korzystając z najprostszych technik takich jak Bunshin no jutsu. Aby wydostać się z uścisku przeciwniczki, Sakura ścięła swoje piękne, długie włosy. Walka była dla niej z góry przegrana, na szczęście z opresji wybawił ją Sasuke, który przeżył po otrzymaniu Pieczęci i left|thumb|Sakura po ścięciu swoich włosówzyskał nową moc. Po tym incydencie drużyna siódma zdobyła potrzebne do zaliczenia etapu zwoje, a następnie przystąpiła do walk, które miały wyłonić wśród licznej grupy ninja tylko tych najlepszych. Sakurze przyszło walczyć ze swoją największą rywalką - Ino. Ich pojedynek był niezwykle wyrównany, a dziewczęta - choć silne - zostały wykluczone z egzaminu, gdyż sędzia ogłosił podwójny nokaut. Podczas walk finałowych Sakura dopingowała przyjaciół, a gdy wybuchła wojna, ruszyła w pogoń za Sasuke i Gaarą. Shinobi Suny przemienił się w Shukaku i zabiłby Sakurę, gdyby nie bohaterska obrona Naruto.Wkrótce potem Sasuke zdecydował opuścić Wioskę. Sakura jako jedyna wiedziała, że to zrobi i postanowiła go zatrzymać - niestety bezskutecznie. Nie pomogło nawet wyjawienie uczuć jakie do niego żywiła - Sasuke co prawda podziękował jej za szczerość, jednakże nie zmienił zdania i odszedł do Orochimaru. Ich spotkanie późną nocą to scena, która fanom anime wryła się głęboko w pamięć. Sakura w Naruto Shippuuden Od tamtego wieczoru minęły prawie trzy lata. W tym czasie Sakura została uczennicą Tsunade, która wyszkoliła ją na świetnego medyka - jednego z najlepszych w całej Wiosce. Dodatkowo nauczyła ją precyzyjnie kontrolować chakrę, dzięki czemu Sakura nie tylko awansowała na Chunina, ale i zyskała nadludzką, monstrualną siłę. Swoje umiejętności pokazała podczas walki z Kakashim, kiedy to wraz z Naruto udało się jej zdobyć dzwoneczki, czego wcześniej nie udało im się osiągnąć.thumb|Super siła Sakury. Tym sposobem cała trójka stworzyła nową drużynę, która wkrótce potem wyruszyła na thumb|left|Sakura podczas testu niebezpieczną misję do Suny. Na miejscu Sakurze udało się wyleczyć Kankuro, który był bliski śmierci po przegranej walce z Sasorim. Sporządzone przez nią antidotum przydało się także wtedy, gdy wraz z Chiyo walczyła z nim w jednej z kryjówek Akatsuki. Wspomniana wcześniej nadludzka siła umożliwiła dwóm kunoichi zwycięstwo. Sakura nie tylko zniszczyła Hiruko, ale i marionetkę Sandaime Kazekage, co graniczy z cudem, biorąc pod uwagę Kekkei Genkai Sandaime. Po powrocie do Konohy do drużyny Kakashiego dołączył Sai, a w zastępstwie za Hatake, tajemniczy Yamato-taichou. Relacje Sakury z Sai'em nie układały się najlepiej, chłopak bowiem przy każdej okazji krytykował jej wygląd, doprowadzając ją do szału. W takim składzie drużyna wyruszyła na kolejną niebezpieczną misję. Na Moście Nieba i Ziemi stoczyli walkę z Orochimaru, a następnie ruszyli w ślad za nim, aby odbić Sasuke. Choć Naruto i Sakura spotkali starego przyjaciela, nie udało im się sprowadzić go z powrotem do Konohy. Następnie drużyna Yamato została wysłana, by pomóc drużynie 10 w walce z Hidanem i Kakuzu. Sakura oraz Sai ruszyli za Shikamaru, który odłączył się od reszty drużyny, by pokonać Hidana. Jednak spóźnili się, gdyż kiedy go znaleźli, ten już pokonał członka Akatsuki. Później Sakura wróciła z resztą drużyny do Konohy, gdzie uleczyła ramię Naruto od skutków nowej techniki. Nieco później, w barze Ichiraku zaoferowała swoją pomoc Naruto, gdyz ten nie mógł jeść z zranioną ręką. Chłopak był zachwycony tą myślą, jednak Sai i Kakashi przeszkodzili mu w tej wspaniałej chwili. Gdy Sasuke zabił Orochimaru, Sakura i Naruto dołączyli do Ośmioosobowej Drużyny Kakashiego i rozpoczęli poszukiwania Itachiego, a zarazem Sasuke. Kiba złapał zapach Sasuke, jednak w polowaniu na Uchiha przeszkodził im były partner Deidary, Tobi. Denerwujące sztuczki zamaskowanego członka Akatsuki zajęły im sporo czasu, tak więc gdy dotarli do miejsca, gdzie doszło do starcia braci Uchiha, Tobi zdążył zabrać już stamtąd Sasuke. Po powrocie do Konohy i dowiedzeniu się o śmierci Jiraiyi, Sakura próbowała załagodzić Tsunade i Naruto. Była zszokowana, gdy usłyszała, że Uzumaki chce się zemścić. Później próbowała pomóc rozszyfrować zakodowaną wiadomość Ero-Sennina. Chciała też dowiedzieć się więcej o liderze Akatsuki, Peinie, jednak jego atak na wioskę jej w tym przeszkodził. W czasie walki z Peinem Sakura leczyła rannych w szpitalu. Kiedy lider Akatsuki zniszczył wioskę, Sakura została uratowana przez Katsuyu. Gdy zobaczyła, że z wioski nic nie zostało, zaczęła krzyczeć by Naruto wrócił i ich uratował. Później widziała, jak chłopak pokonuje Sześć Ścieżek Bólu i zamartwiała się, gdy wszedł w szećio-ogoniasty stan. Była pod wrażeniem, gdy zobaczyła Hinatę ryzykującą swe życie dla Naruto, któremu wyznała, że go kocha. Sakura obserwowała, jak wszyscy zabici przez Peina wracają do życia. Podczas ataku Paina na wioskę, Sakura ratuje małe dziecko przed olbrzymią stonogą, po czym pomaga leczyć rannych w szpitalu. Gdy większa część Konohy zostaje zniszczona, zrozpaczona Haruno błaga w myślach by Naruto już wrócił. Tak też się dzieje i gdy Uzumaki zostaje bohaterem razem z innymi mieszańcami gratuluje mu. Opiekuje się ona później razem z Shizune nieprzytomną Tsunade. Po pewnym czasie przychodzi do niej Sai, który mówi jej wprost ile krzywdy przynosi ona swym samolubnym postępowaniem Naruto. Opowiada o narzuconej przez nią na niego obietnicy, która stała się swego rodzaju klątwą. Po chwili zjawia się także Shikamaru, który w imieniu reszty młodych shinobi Konohy przedstawia plan mający na celu zajęcie się zdegenerowanym Sasuke, co pomóc ma uniknąć wojen, zemsty i potyczek między wioskami. Płacząca Sakura zdaje sobie ostatecznie sprawę z błędów jakie popełniała i razem z Kibą, Saiem i Lee wyrusza do kraju Żelaza by porozmawiać z Naruto. Stara się przekonać Uzumakiego mówiąc mu, że go kocha jednak plan ten na niewiele się zdaje, gdyż Naruto wie, że jej słowa są nieszczere. Urażona Haruno odchodzi z resztą "delegacji" i prosi Kibę by ten pomógł jej odszukać Sasuke. Gdy ten go odnalazł Sakura uśpiła drużyne pościgową, a ona sama odnalazła Sasuke i chciała do niego dołączyć, był to jednak tylko spisek gdyż chciała go zabić lecz nie dała rady, wtedy Sasuke zaatakował, ale Naruto wkroczył i ją uratował. Po całym zajściu, gdy dowiedziała się, że Tsunade się obudziła więc postanowiła poinformować o tym różne osoby w tym Naruto. left|frame|Przemiana Sakury Zarys postaci Na początku serii Naruto widzimy ją jako dziewczynę zakochaną po uszy w Sasuke Uchiha, która widzi w nim same zalety, a która nie przepada za Naruto Uzumaki. Dopiero Kakashi Hatake uświadamia jej głupie zachowanie, które Sakura wzięła do serca, gdyż gdy grupa 7 dostaje misje ochraniania Tazuny, stara się go ochronić podczas ataku demonicznych braci. Jednak gdy zostają zaatakowani przez Zabuzę Sakura zostawiła wszystko w rękach reszty drużyny. Gdy przychodzi im trenować wchodzenie po drzewach za pomocą czakry okazuje się, że jest najlepszą osobą w drużynie w opanowaniu i kontrolowaniu czakry. Ciekawostki *nazwa "Haruno" oznacza "wiosenne pole", a imię "Sakura" to "kwiat wiśni". Kwiat ten uznawany jest jako jeden z tradycyjnych symboli Japonii. W języku japońskim, "Haruno Sakura" (春野・桜) oznacza "wiosenne pole kwiatów wiśni", co może być genezą tego imienia. *Sakura jest jedyną postacią razem z Naruto, która wystąpiła we wszystkich filmach kinowych *hobby Sakury to granie w gry logiczne oraz przypominanie sobie nowo poznanego materiału z zakresu medycyny *Sakura chciałaby rewanżu z Ino *ulubionym jedzeniem Sakury są polane syropem chińskie pierożki, umeboshi (suszone morele marynowane w soli), i anmitsu (deser lodowy), nie lubi zaś jeść niczego pikantnego *ulubionym słowem Sakury jest słowo "odwaga" (勇気, yūki) *ulubionym zajęciem Sakury jest poprawianie sobie wyglądu Cytaty *''"Ta czakra... Już to kiedyś czułam... Naruto, coś musi być nie tak!"'' *''"Sasuke... kocham cię..."'' *''"Minęły już prawie trzy lata odkąd Sasuke odszedł do Orochimaru, Naruto udał się na trening z Mistrzem Jirayą, a ja trafiłam pod skrzydła Piątego..."'' *''"Pan Fukasaku na pewno był martwy! Więc... Co się stało?!"'' Kategoria:Shinobi Liścia